


good morning, my love

by greeenteagremlin



Category: person of interest roleplay
Genre: Other, Person of Interest, Soulmate AU, i don't know how to make titles, the soulmate au where u write things on urself and they show up on ur soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeenteagremlin/pseuds/greeenteagremlin
Summary: Kyu and Adonis are soulmates. Wbk. They also live in Paris in this one.
Relationships: kiwi x adonis
Kudos: 1





	good morning, my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cholerica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholerica/gifts).



There was sunlight filtering in through the window, the rays hitting the sleeping body of a very beautiful man. A very _lonely_ , beautiful man. 

Kyu blinked, the sound of birds and the light shining on him waking him up; slowly, but surely. This was how he always got up, bothered by nature. He wasn’t complaining, though. He loved the peacefulness of it all. The calm before the storm.

Slipping out of bed and running a hand through his pink hair, he sighed. It was a Monday, which meant college, and then work. The only thing that really kept him going was his pen, and the words written on his skin. “Good morning, my love,” he read aloud, a small smile forming. 

Adonis. His soulmate.

 _Soulmates_. What a strange concept. Kyu hadn’t believed in them until he woke up with words on his arm. They had faded before he could show anyone, so he had thought he had made it up. But he had heard of soulmates — they weren’t rare. His parents had been soulmates. For some reason, he just didn’t think he was... qualified... to have a soulmate. Kyu was used to seeing someone for a night, and then dipping. Key word being ‘was’. He didn’t sleep with anyone anymore. Now, his thoughts were filled with Adonis.

Adonis, who gave him cute pet names in French; Adonis, who tattooed Kyu’s doodles on their body; Adonis, his soulmate.

He didn’t know where they lived, or how else to contact them. He knew the little things about them, though. That was enough.

‘Good morning to you, too,’ he scribbled onto his arm as he got dressed for the day. A skirt, a simple top, leg warmers, and combat boots. He didn’t feel like looking over-the-top today — no, he was tired and just wanted to get through the day without passing out. Maybe he’d take a nap during class.

...

The streets of Paris weren’t too busy. Of course they weren’t — it was too early in the morning to be up. 

Hands stuffed into his pockets, his breath clouding in front of his face, Kyu made his way to his favorite café. It was a small, cozy one, with hot chocolate that was sure to warm him up. It was also quite a walk from his small apartment, but it was on the way to his college, so he didn’t mind. Besides, it was some exercise. 

He entered the café and stood in line, ready to order. He checked his watch. He had time to sit and have breakfast, maybe doodle on himself a bit. He knew Adonis liked his doodles — they liked them so much that they got them tattooed, which was nerve-wracking for Kyu, but still quite sweet. He made sure his doodles were meaningful, even a little bit. He’d hate for Adonis to tattoo something stupid onto themself. 

Seated at a small table meant for two, Kyu began to draw, humming as he did so. First, he draw a bird, one of his more common doodles. It’s wings were open, as though it wanted to hug something. He smiled down at his arm and the drawing before taking a sip of his drink, unbothered by the heat.

Second, a heart with A+K written within it. Simple, cliché, but it got the point across. He scoffed at himself. He felt like a romantic — since when had he been a romantic? Who knew a soulmate, one you’d never even met, could change you so much.

And, last, an ‘i love you’. Maybe Adonis wouldn’t tattoo that one, but it was good that they knew. Kyu had never fallen in love before, so he was wary. Was he _really_ in love, or was this something else? There was truly no way to know — he didn’t think anyone could explain love with words. Not even someone as smart or poetic as his mother. Maybe love was an experience, or a series of experience. Maybe he wouldn’t truly know he was in love until he met Adonis, until he could look at their face, hold their hands, kiss their lips. Still, he didn’t rub his confession off of his arm. 

Slightly embarrassed, Kyu covered his arm with his sleeve and busied himself with his hot chocolate and croissant. The bell above the café door rang as someone entered. Kyu looked up, looked back down at his food, and then looked up again, eyes wide.

A person stood in line, ready to order their food. Normally, Kyu wouldn’t be shocked by someone’s looks — after all, he was quite stunning himself, and he really only tended to focus on that — but this person was... irresistible. That was the perfect word. It was almost like he couldn’t take his eyes off of them. And, despite staring at them for so long, it took him a while to notice their tattoos.

_Oh._

One of their arms was covered in birds. Birds flying, birds sitting, birds doing all sorts of things. The other was covered in so many small little things, Kyu almost didn’t see the heart with A+K. 

Well. Now what? No one told Kyu what to do when he first saw his soulmate. Did he approach? Did he stay seated and hope they met again, somewhere else? He clasped his hands together, holding back a gasp when Adonis turned and saw them. Adonis wouldn’t recognize them — no, of course they wouldn’t. That was so stupid of Kyu... he had no choice but to approach now.

Except... Adonis was approaching him. _Do they somehow know it’s me?_ Kyu thought, slightly shocked. Maybe it was a soulmate thing? Maybe Adonis was as mesmerized by Kyu as he was of them...

“You’ve been staring at me for an awfully long time.” 

Kyu blinked, surprised. He looked up at Adonis, giving them a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry,” he managed to say, biting the inside of his cheek. “It’s just...” He paused. “I like your tattoos.”

What the fuck.

Adonis raised an eyebrow, and then their expression softened. They glanced down at their arms and smiled. “They’re drawings from my soulmate.” Kyu could have sworn his heart skipped a few beats — Adonis sounded so fond of... _him._

“What if I told you that _I’m_ your soulmate?” Kyu blurted. He sat in stunned silence, staring at Adonis with his mouth wide open. Of course, that wasn’t a lie, but there had to be a better way to say it. Adonis probably thought he was insane.

But Adonis laughed, and held out a hand. “Oh, really?” Their smirk set butterflies a-flying in Kyu’s stomach. “Show me your arm, then. If I don’t see a bird on there, I’ll be _very_ disappointed.” The obvious flirting made him want to melt into a puddle — it was overwhelming. 

He held out his arm obediently, and watched as Adonis pushed his sleeve up. There were his three doodles — or, two doodles and one sentence. The two looked at each other, and the moment seemed to stretch until it wasn’t a moment anymore, and then Adonis took Kyu’s hand in theirs and lifted it to their lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“Good morning, my love,” they said, their smile bright, their blue eyes brighter. 

Kyu smiled back. “Good morning to you, too.” He squeezed Adonis’ hand, and they squeezed back.

Maybe Kyu didn’t deserve a soulmate, maybe he did, but something in him told him that he’d have met Adonis no matter what. Their hands fit too perfectly together, and when Kyu finally leaned over the table to kiss Adonis, their lips felt like they were made for his.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever, excuse the wack writing. This is for Pari, specifically, because Adonis is their OC.


End file.
